Malfoy? Nott? Uchiha? Zabini? Nara?
by LuvsOtis
Summary: Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Shino, and Temari Go to Hogwarts! Shika will be in story but not yet. Hiashi is forcing Hinata to marry one of the five boys, mentioned in the title vote on who and she must obtain items belonging to the Hyuuga clan while at school. If anyone wishes to finish, or rewrite this story please PM me, or review this story
1. Chapter 1

**I Got really bored of rewriting my other stories so I'm making a new one, and focusing on this one! For now anyway.**

**Tried to fix some Grammar mistakes, run- on sentences and such.**

-Tsunade's POV-

"Alright, Shizune! Go get me Hinata, Sasuke, Shino, and,Ino. I have a mission for them," I ordered.

Looking down, I skimmed the letter I received once more. Why the hell did this Dumbledore character think he could just write a letter and expect me to trust him with four of MY ninja. Damn that Hiashi!

I knew that the clan head was away on business, but to the land of Magic? Ninjas haven't been there in over 40 years!

What would he need over there?

Wizards, and witches tend to fear the ninja. For we are 'stronger'. It is very hypocritical of them to feel as though we don't deserve to live among them, that we shouldn't exist. When they were treated the same by the "muggles" in their world.

But they still try to justify what they did. Forcing us to create our own world, thousands of years ago. But up until forty years ago we still mixed. But know, they try to say it is different. That them killing our young, soon to be ninja, was justifiable. That they were going to be to dangerous. That they thought we should be only aloud so many children to be ninja. That is was a liability to them to have so many potential enemies. They thought us to be blood-crazy, like their creatures, named vampires.

We know they are wrong about us, ninja. Stories of the disrespect shown towards us have been told to us for years, once we built our own world. But most of them were to cowardly to fight any ninja out of academy. Fear kept them at a save distance.

-Tsunade's POV-

The Four that I had asked for all came into my office, ten minutes later.

But I had noticed that Hinata was holding a letter, and an owl. Must be from her father

"Hello, Hinata, that's from your father, right?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. He sent me two letters, one for me and one for you," She handed me the letter, and the owl, that came with her, flow to the other, in my window.

So then I read the letter:

_Dear Lady Tsunade,_

_I trust you have received a letter from Dumbledore,and you know that I was the one to tell him of you. I was in the magical world visiting a family friend, by the name of Minerva McGonagall. She was a friend of my mother's, and my Godmother. She has some special things, of the Hyuuga's she refuses to return, she says only Hinata can retrieve them, because that's what my mother said, and that only after a long while of patience on her part may she have them._

_So I asked Dumbledore, if Hinata could enroll in the school he runs, and McGonagall teaches at. It is Hogwarts._

_He had some conditions, like there had to be more then one student enrolling, at least Five, and one had to be from Suna (He has sent them a letter explaining every thing to them, I believe he asked for Temari of the Sand)._

_And the other, since I'm sure he didn't say in his letter is, he need the five you choose, to help protect his school, for a year or two._

_He will pay for the protection services._

_From,_

_Hyuuga Hiashi_

_P.S this will be a very profitable, mission. Dumbledore is willing to pay the fee for a S-ranked mission lasting 10 months, every year until he feels like his students are not in any more danger._

I was pissed. 'Hyuuga-Bastard! Making me use MY ninja for his gain... But it is a lot of money...

Fine they'll do it!

Now to tell them.'

"Ok, you four, will be going to the Magical world, were you will protect a school. You will attended this school for a year, while the other students, are away on summer vacation, you will be staying there catching up on there system of education. You are going to be enrolled, so you will be arriving three months early. They are just about to end their school year, so on the 14th you will be picked up by Dumbledore, That headmaster of the school, Hogwarts," I bet that sounded really odd to them..

"Yes, Lady Tsunade!" the all spoke.

"You have three days, so go pack, and Hinata do you have the letter from your father with you," she nodded, "may I see it?"

She reached in her back pocket, took out her letter. While the others left, I motioned for her to stay until I was done.

_Dear Hinata,_

_While trying to retrieve the items I told you about, McGonagall, informed me only you could retrieve them, which confused me. What did a failure like you have that I didn't?_

_But_ _anyway, you will becoming here in a few days with a team Tsunade will create._

_I will be here when you arrive, and will stay until school starts, trying to get the items, my way, with out McGonagall. If it is needed you **Will** retrieve the items, or the husband I marry you off to will be in the magical world, you won't have any of your friends to save you after that._

_But if you succeed you will be married to a ninja, in our village, maybe Sasuke Uchiha, or Shikamaru Nara. But since I don't believe you will succeed I have already lined up some potential husbands._

_One being, a mister, Draco Malfoy, a pureblood, and the son of Lucius Malfoy._

_Another was Blaise Zabini, again pureblood._

_The third was Theodore Nott, pureblood of course._

_We will be meeting with them, and their parents a few days after you arrive._

_From_

_Your father_

I had to force myself to calm down, after reading what that son of a B-, wrote to her. I really hate Hiashi. He treats everyone like dirt, especially his daughter.

Hinata was looking at the floor, trying not to look in my eyes.

"You are dismissed, Hinata," I finally said, feeling pity for the girl, either way her life was planned for her.

-No one's POV-

Doing as she was told, Hinata left the Hokage tower, then went to the Hyuuga compound.

She felt like crying.

The Hokage, knew that her father didn't give a hoot or a holler about her. She had wanted that to stay a family secret.

But she had already cried because of that letter. For when she read it she realized her father really did hate her being his daughter. And for that she was to be given away, maybe even to a man from another world.

She had dreams, and goals to complete in this village.

She had wanted to get married to the Love of her life!

Yes, she knew from the beginning that she had no chance with Naruto, but now there was a possibility that she would never see him again!

It broke her heart, more then any mean, hate filled words her father has ever said to her.

Sure even if she could end up with Naruto, she wouldn't stay with him because he would be happier with someone else, but she would have been happy to just be friends with him. That is all she ever wanted.

And all her friends, would stay here when she left, Kiba, Sakura, Chōji, Shikamaru, these were that last days she would see them for one-two-three years, and that's if she can obtain the items.

Hinata backed all of her clothes, besides two outfits, into a scroll, then she put all of her weapons, besides the ones currently on her person, in another.

She put the two semi-large scrolls in to a medium sized backpack, she put the large scroll that held all her books(medical & fighting type books) and her medical trunk(ointments and such) all ready in it, in the pack too.

Now that she was ready, she was going to spend the rest of the two and a haft days with her friends, Neji, and her sister.

**Thank you! Reviews would be nice... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! **

**I don't have anything to say, but I'll try to touch more on why Hiashi, is forcing Hinata to marry so, soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

-No one's POV-

Today is the 14th, and Hinata, Shino, and Sasuke were all walking to the village gates. Just not together, the three were on separate roads.

Ino was sleeping, while Temari who had to stay at her house last night, tried to wake her up.

Sasuke, as team leader held the mission scroll, and arrived first at the meeting point. Shino was co-captain, for this mission.

Hinata, as she walked to the meeting point, felt like she was walking to her doom.

Her and her father talked about how she might be married off, one day. That if she failed to many times, she would be. They talked, well more like Hiashi talked, about when it would happen. He said she would be lucky to last tell her 17th birthday.

This December would be her 15th.

She didn't even pass his expectations of her failure.

She soon reached her destination, about ten minutes after Sasuke, and 5 after Shino.

Ino and Temari arrived about 15 minutes after that.

"Hey Guys! Lets get going, we have a mission you know! Cant be lazy!" Ino said trying to cover up the fact that shes the reason why the were ten minutes late for the scheduled departure.

Temari, of course hit her. And started mumbling about "stupid and loud girls."

The five teenage ninja all started to walk on the dirt path leading to and from the village hidden in the leaves.

-No one's POV-

It was about 3 kilometers(1.89 miles) later, they reached a small path on the side of the main road. It was so small that two people couldn't walk together on it.

But them being ninjas, and late ninjas at that, decided to jump/run in the trees to save time. Their destination was at the end of this path anyway.

It would only take ten minutes, about.

They were told they would meet a 'Severus Snape,' and that they were to address him by Professor Snape.

After some confusion they figured out that the English, named people by their individual name then their family name. A strange custom, indeed.

Professor Snape, was to take them to Hogwarts, by something none of the ninja have ever heard of, it was called a portkey.

When the ninja arrived, they saw a man, Caucasian and middle-aged. Slightly long, black hair, with matching eyes. His presence demanded respect, not as much as an average ninja, but more then any civilian the ninja have ever encountered.

Altho he was the first wizard any of the five ninjas have met.

When they approached the man Hinata instinctively bowed, the others fallowed her example.

Looking slightly surprised, but pleased, at the amount of respect the teenager showed, the man didn't responded at first. But when the ninja rose from their positions, he bowed hes head slightly.

"You are the new students, correct?" The dark haired man asked.

"That is correct, sir," Sasuke replied, taking his spot as leader.

"OK, well I'm Professor Snape, I will be your potions professor, for as long as your attending Hogwarts."

"It is a pleasure to be taught by you, Professor Snape. I am Sasuke Uchiha, leader of this team, while on this mission," Sasuke introduced himself and exchanged polite, greetings and gratitude.

"I am Shino Aburame, co-captain," Shino's introduction, was short, but said a lot about his character.

"I'm INO YAMANAKA! Remember it!" Ino had been waiting 'patiently' for her introduction.

"Temari, Temari Sabaku," Polite but kind of uninterested.

"H-Hinata Hyuga." The stutter annoyed Severus, and he immediately thought Hufflepuff.

The other girls he thought could be in Gryfindore, or Ravenclaw. The two boys, maybe Slytherin.

He then remembered Hinata's name, Hyuga.

She must be related to that Hiashi man. Their eyes were the same, but their hair, skin tone, and attitudes, were almost opposites.

While he had brown long hair, she had shortish black, with blue tints to it. She was extremely pale, he wasn't that tan or anything, but he had some color to him, were the only really color on her was bright red, when she blushed.

Hiashi was cold and distant, she was shy and pleasant.

"Are you Hiashi's daughter, Ms. Hyuga?" He finally asked, after a moment of silence.

"Yes, sir. I am." She didn't stutter, much to Severus's relieve.

He simply nodded his head to show he heard her.

"Our portkey is scheduled to leave in 30 seconds," Severus then pulled out a book, "When I tell you to all of you grab the book, and don't let go until I instruct you to."

The ninja were confused, but did what he instructed. Three seconds after grabbing the book the world was spinning out of control. About twenty seconds later, Snape instructed them to 'let go,' and they did.

It took to seconds for Ino, Temari, and Shino to land on their bums(As British people call them). Sasuke and Hinata, both almost landed correctly, but Hinata fell, and Brought him down with her.

Professor Snape's smirk, added to the embarrassment the ninja felt.

"Get off me, Hyuga," Sasuke growled.

She practically jumped off of him.

When doing so she noticed they were in some type of village, It was practically empty, besides them.

"This is Hogsmade, and over there is the school," The professor pointed up the small mountain, to their left. On the side of said Hill/Mountain there was a castle, made of stone, surrounding that on most sides were forests, and a Lake.

It was one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen. It held imperfection, but strength and power, it glowed love and acceptance.

While the Forest and Lake, called out to you, but in the same way a serial killer stands out, among the dark alleyways, he lurks. Some how tho, they also held the most innocence, the most untainted beauty. They were pure.

But the darkness, was still very much alive.

Ino took great notice of the lake. The way the sun reflected off the shallow areas, but wouldn't touch any area deeper then seven feet. Those areas were nearly pitch black. It was gorgeously dangerous. She imagined herself, floating in the blackness. Not drowning or being swallowed, but surviving, and rising above.

Temari noticed the castle. It's tall structure, and stoney walls, looked old, and experienced. It seemed intelligent, like it was the real teacher, not the professors. The dirt dusted stones seemed to represent something to learn, all the possible things to be taught, to absorb. This place was an infant amount of knowledge.

Shino didn't notice the landscape, he notice the cool wind, in summer. And the smell of freshness, not like soap, or perfume. It was natural, untouched, but not stale. Relaxed, and calm, almost. It wasn't a place he felt like he could be focused and on task at all times.

Sasuke you would expect to notice the dark shadows of the forest. But no, he noticed Hogsmade. How it smelled new, but didn't look it. The old rickety wooden shops, and restaurants. All the wooden walls were covered in water damage that would take years to duplicate, and the few bricked walls, cracked, and splattered with dried mud.

It was missing something. The People, their were so many traces of life, but you couldn't see any.

It reminded, Sasuke of the Uchiha compound, before the massacre when it was night time, and all the families were tucked in their beds. He had once walked about the compound at the time of night, and it just felt like it was missing something.

This place spoke to all of them, in different ways, Every thing this place silently said, struck them. They were in awe.

This place was were Hinata felt she was doomed to fail, were Sasuke remembered the good time in his past, were Shino was suffocated by the calm. It was were Ino touched her inner darkness, and were Temari started to question.

The good the bad, and the in between.

**Hoped you liked it, review if you did or didn't. **

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you like it.**

-No one's POV-

After walking up to the castle, Professor Snape lead them to Dumbledore's office.

Their waiting for them, or more specifically Hinata, Hiashi sat. With him was a bearded man, dressed in a sparkly purple robe.

"Ah, welcome! It is a pleasure to meet you!" The man dressed in purple, greeted while he practically jumped out of his chair. He then rushed to the ninja, shaking the closest one's hand, " I am the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. And you are?"

Each one introduced themselves.

"Very nice to meet you indeed! Now I noticed it is getting late, and you five have just traveled here. So you must be tired, but to be giving beds at Hogwarts you must be sorted," Dumbledore managed to say in a way the ninja could understand, which was surprising since they had just learned English, and he was rushing.

After Explaining the Four houses, and how the sorting hat works, Dumbledore summoned the old hat.

It was first placed on Sasuke's head. _Hmm, a dark past indeed, very ambitious too. It has to be..._ "Slytherin!" the hat spoke.

Then it was Shino's turn. _Quiet, but loyal to your friend. Slightly emotionally disturber, when it comes to being forgotten. Has to be... _"Hufflepuff!"

Temari beat Ino to the hat. _Competitive, Smart, definitively smart. Brave, too it seems. Hmm... the answer is clear, it has to be... _"Ravenclaw!"

Ino, still mad about Temari going first, placed the hat on her head. _Ohh,one of the most competitive people I have sorted, and what a caring nature. Not scared to fight for what you want, the choice was easy, it is... _"Gryfindore!"

Last but not least, it was Hinata's turn to be sorted. _ Such an need to be strong, and a want to have power, and with such a hard decision to make! Has to be... _"Slytherin!"

It was, strange. To see two people, like Sasuke and Hinata were put in the same house. Especially to Snape, who met both of them and knew what it took to get in to his house. And Hiashi, who couldn't believe his failure of a daughter, was placed in any group with the Strong, Uchiha boy.

To Hinata it reminded her of her failures, she had the _'need to be strong,' _and the _'want to have power' _ because she wasn't the person her father wanted her to be.

She was here because of that too.

"Congratulations, you are officially part of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore gushed.

He seemed generally happy to have them here. Like they would, each be great additions to his school. Like he wasn't paying them to be here.

-No one's POV-

Snape, and Hiashi took the ninja to their dorms, Hinata and Sasuke being the last two.

"Hinata, I wish to speak to you, wait out here with me, while Professor Snape gets Uchiha-san settled," Hiashi informed his daughter.

"Yes father," Hinata bowed to the head of Slytherin and it's new male member.

After the two disaperead be hind the painting covered door, Hiashi spoke.

"We will be meeting with The Malfoys', and The Notts', tomorrow. Dress sophisticated for lunch, with the Malfoys'. And respectfully for dinner with the Notts'. You will catch their interest, if you dress in a way that resembled what they believe is important. Don't ruin this for me, and you. If they don't like you, then my original standers for your husband will lower. You can't afford to dishonor The Hyuuga family, anymore then you have."

"Y-Yes, father," Hinata trembled.

"You may retire to your room now," Hiashi instructed, as he turned and walked away.

Turning to the painting, Hinata repeated what Professor Snape had said. And the door had opened just like it did seven minutes ago.

-No one's POV-

The main entrance room, was like a sitting room. It had black tiled floors, and those same tiles decorated the lower 3feet of the Green walls. With Green lounge chairs scattered about, the room screamed of power, as silver accents filled the room.

Once Hinata finished checking out the room, Professor Snape walked to her from a hallway that was on the right of the big room.

"Ms. Hyuuga, over to the left is the girls dorm, where you will be staying, I have just showed Mr. Uchiha the boys dorm." The dark headed male said, as he nodded to two of the hallways, "That third hallway leads to The Slytherin Study Hall. It holds a small library, and desks that student can work at. All students are welcome to do homework there. And now if you'll fallow me, I'll show you to were you will be staying, for as long as you are at Hogwarts."

The two of them walked to the hallway on the left. The the fourth door in the hallway, or the second door on the right, was where Slytherin third year girls would be staying

This door also had a password, it was "belladonna."

When she entered the room, she say that there was five beds in the room, two were on the wall to the left, and two to the right, the fifth was on the same wall as the door, but instead of the width of the bed being on the wall, it's length was. There was also five separate doors on the wall opposite of the door. Each door had delicately painted names on it. Her name was on the fifth door, in dark blue.

The other four names were _Pansy _(Purple)_, Daphne _(Green),_ Tracey _(Silver)_, _and _Millicent _(Black)_. _

Professor Snape explained that the bed on the door's wall was her's and that the doors were closets. Each had a password, this one she could pick herself. She decided on, "October Tenth." (Naruto's birthday)

No, she didn't forget she wouldn't ever be with Naruto, but just thinking about him, made her happy.

Professor Snape looked at her oddly, when she told him her password, because she, of course blushed.

He told her breakfast was seven to nine, lunch eleven to twelve-thirty, and dinner is five to seven, on weekends, and during the summer. But once school started Breakfast would be six to seven, lunch ten-thirty to twelve and dinner six to eight.

-No one's POV-

Once he left Hinata took out all of her three scrolls. She placed the largest one (held all her books and her medical trunk) and one of the smaller ones, on the floor in the closet. She summoned all of her clothes from her first scroll. They were in a pile on the floor, so she folded all of her pants, and shorts, so she could put them one on the shelf, under the hanger, under that were two compartments, were she put her bras, undies, bandages(not the medical kind), and socks.

Under that was the floor, were she put her extra pairs of sandals. She then hung her shirts and sweatshirts up. Leaving enough room for the uniforms she, and the others were going to get before school started.

**Thank you for reading! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I havn't updated in a while... **

**Thanks for still reading.**

**I own pretty much nothing, besides the plot...**

Someone walking rather loudly, for a ninja, in the hallway outside woke her up that morning. It was a man, she could tell because the steps where ever so heavier, then most females. By the dull sun light, barely reaching over the forest's trees, Hinata could tell it was about six or seven.

The person in the hallway tapped on the door, "Ms. Hyuuga, since it is your first day in the castle, Professor Dumbledore asked me to wake you up." And by his voice she knew it was Professor Snape.

"Hai- I umm mean yes sir. Thank you sir." Hinata said after rushing to get to and open the door. She bowed, to the older man, who was probably a little younger then her father.

He nodded to the shy newly awoken girl, "Breakfast starts in about haft an hour."

"Thank you," Hinata managed not to stutter.

Snape left a few seconds later so that Hinata could get ready for the day.

After taking fifteen minutes to get dressed and brush her hair, Hinata left her room in search of a bathroom.

She walked to the end of the Girl's hallway and found a portrait of a red headed women, young, and in a simple blue night dress. Her back was to Hinata as she leaned on a drawn wall to her left, her hair tied in a neat bun on the top/back of her head and in her right hand she held a cigarette. You could see every stroke of pencil in the art work, but the smoke almost seemed real, Hinata could piratically smell the smoke as the women looked deeper into her painted night time world.

"Excuse me miss. Could you tell me where the bathroom is?" Hinata question once she built up enough courage, to speak.

The beautiful women turned herself just enough to see Hinata, and said, "You are knew right? Well I guard the bathrooms, and to get in to your years bathroom you must tell me your dorm room's password. Their the same to cause less confusion."

"Oh. Thank you ma'am. Belladonna," Hinata bowed to the women before the portrait opened.

"No problem, sweetheart," the woman's voice wasn't sugary sweet, it was the voice of a women that is going through or went through some sort of pain, and is keeping strong. It was slightly more bitter then Hinata remembered her mother's voice being.

Hinata walked in to a room with five shower stalls, but they where made of black and silver marble, with black curtains, for privacy. Two doors where on the opposite wall, both had toilets, and sinks, black of course, with green walls. Their was also a wall with five sinks, and a mirror, that had a medicine cabinet behind it. Under the sink was more storage for each girl. Everything was labeled with the names of each girl even the black towels. The only thing the had to share was the two separate restrooms.

After using the rest room Hinata went over to her sink to find, room for her tooth brush and hair brush. Her soaps and other cleaning supplies went in the shower. She put her all her female products in the medicine cabinet.

Once all her daily morning necessities where finished, besides her shower, she decide to walk down to breakfast. She would save the shower until after breakfast.

She arrived at breakfast, around seven-ten.

Ino and Shino where the only two not there yet. So she sat at the Slytherin table with Temari, and Sasuke. Temari sat their because she felt so odd sitting alone in the big room.

Once she sat down she polity said hello to both for them and then reached for the toast and some grape jelly, ignoring all of the wonderfully cooked breakfast food, because she knew her father would disapprove of her eating so much when she was about to possible meet her future husband, for the first time.

Once she finished she drank some of the apple cider that was on the table. It was around then that Shino walked in sitting next to Hinata, leaving the seat next to Sasuke for Ino. Who arrived about ten minutes to eight with a sleepy looking face, and her feet dragging behind her.

Around eight was when the Professors started to walk in, her father being the last to arrive at eight-thirty. He looked discussed at the sight of Ino, who was eating her eggs with hot sauce, then screaming in pain with every bite. Ino loved her eggs so she refused to stop until they where gone.

Hinata and Temari decided to go on a walk. It ended with Hinata confiding in Temari about her possible arrange marriages. She walked Hinata up to her room, where she helped Hinata look for something sophisticated for lunch with the Malfoys. She left when it was time for Hinata to start getting ready. After her shower Temari and Ino came up to the room, and helped Hinata put on her kimono, and do her hair.

Temari told Ino it was because Hinata's father was taking her out to a dinner with some clients, which was true, only the thing they where looking to perches was Hiashi's Daughter.

The kimono was light lavender, to match her eyes, but it had slightly darker lavender cherry blossom leaves floating down the right side of the dress. Hinata's hair because it is short, only had glass cherry blossom barrettes cased in silver, to hold it out of her face. She added a silver choker necklace, that her mother gave to her, before she passed away. All the was left was her make-up.

Around Eleven-twenty, or thirty minutes later, Hiashi was knocking at the common room door. Temari hugged her good-bye, while Ino, who was a little confused about what the big deal was, hugged her also.

Hiashi didn't say anything when he saw his daughter just motioned for her to fallow him, as he walked to the Headmaster's office, one of the few rooms with a fireplace.

"Ahh, yes deary. Here let me cast a protection charm on both of you, it will just keep the sot(sp?) off of you and your clothes," Dumbledore said as he saw both of their expensive attires.

Hiashi has on a white and tan Kimono, that wasn't flashy but held a powerful look to them.

After Dumbledore cast the spell, Hinata bowed and thanked him, while Hiashi nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Hiashi stepped into the green flames first, "Malfoy Manor." He spoke so clearly that there was no confusing what he said.

Hinata, who wasn't used to going to new places alone looked at Dumbledore, who gave her a confident smile. She throw the powder, and stepped into the flames, "M-Malfoy Manor!" She stuttered but hopefully it wasn't bad enough to send her her somewhere else.

Stumbling to gain her balance Hinata emerged form the, now black tiled, fireplace. Yes, She was in the right place, her father was in the room, talking to a man with long blond hair, and a women with longer blonde hair. He barely spared a glance in her direction. She was about to walk over to the three when the women walked over to her, introducing her self as Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. One of Hinata's possible husband's mother. Her son's name was Draco, and he was over at his friend Blaise's house playing Quidditch. Hinata not knowing what Quidditch was, just nodded and smiled.

It was about ten minutes later when a door opened and slammed shut, Hinata guessed it was the front but didn't know for sure, because she had only seen this room so far.

"That must be Draco," Narcissa explained to Hinata.

Hinata's heart was beating slightly faster, she was about to meet a possible future husband, and he sounded angry. She could hear his loud stomping from where she stood.

**Thanks for reading... I don't really know if this chapter was completely necessary. Kind of a filler until the end part. **

**Reviews could help me get over this cold I have, and make me write more betterer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! I'm going to try and update more often... but mostly because I'm avoiding doing my English paper.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own anyone or anything in this story**

"That must be Draco," Narcissa explained to Hinata.

Hinata's heart was beating slightly faster, she was about to meet a possible future husband, and he sounded angry. She could hear his loud stomping from where she stood.

Hinata stood up even straighter as she heard 'Draco' round a corner, on to the hallway just outside of the door, leading in to this room.

As he reached the door he paused, probably trying to calm himself a little, or to think. Then he slowly pulled the door open, and walked in.

Hinata saw his bright blond hair first, it matched his father's in color, but was cut short and gelled back. He was wearing a strange outfit, it was padded all over, like armor. It was black with a little green, and he wore a black cloak. He was holding a broom, which confused Hinata even more.

"Draco! Come here sweety, come meet Hinata, Hiashi's daughter," Narcissa waved him over. Draco, lent the broom against the wall on the right of the door. The walked over, stopping next to Hinata and his mother.

"Hello mother. Hello Hinata, nice to meet you," His voice was flat, he was still angry at whatever happened. He took Hinata's right hand and raised it to his lips lightly kissing her knuckles. She blushed.

"H-Hello, Draco," Hinata shied away from him, only slightly.

"Awww! You two are even cuter together then I thought you would be!" Narcissa cooed.

Hinata was blushing, while Draco looked even more annoyed.

Hiashi and Mr. Malfoy walked over to them from their corner.

"Ahh, Hello, Hinata. I'm Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father," His voice was that of royalty. He spoke with confidence, and had some superiority surrounding him.

"Hello, sir." Hinata bowed to him, and her father.

"Yes sorry, I didn't introduce myself earlier, but your father had some things to discuss," he seemed pleased that Hinata bowed to him.

"It is no problum, sir. And it is an honor to meet you." She spoke in her most respectful and sophisticated voice.

"Yes, well now that Draco is here we can start lunch. Draco show Hinata to the Dinning room. Your mother, and me wish to speak to Mr. Hiashi, for a moment.

"Yes, Father."

Draco hooked his arm around Hinata's, looked at her then gently pulled her out the door. They walked around the corner, passed a ball room with many tables. He then guided her to a smaller room, on the same hallway. It had a small table that could fit six people, but had only five chairs. On three of the sides there was only one chair, but on the far long side there where two.

Looking at the table Hinata's saw name tags, hers was on the side with two chairs, next to Draco's, and her father would sit on the end near her.

She just grew twice as nervous.

Draco lead her to her seat, and pulled out her chair. She thanked him and sat down.

As he sat down, he tried starting conversation, "My father said you would be starting school at Hogwarts this year, with some of your friends. What house are you guys in?"

"Umm, I'm in Slytherin, with Sasuke-san, Shino-kun is in Hufflepuff, Temari-chan is in Ravenclaw, and Ino-chan is in Gryfindore," Hinata answered.

"Cool, I'm in Slytherin too. We are definitively the best house at school. Hufflepuff is for the weak, Ravenclaws are OK, and Gryfindores are the worst, they are stupidly brave, they'll all risk their lives for anything," Draco said, not realizing he was insulting two of her friends, Shino and Ino.

"Shino-kun isn't weak, tho. And Ino-chan isn't stupid either," Hinata didn't shout, she just defended at a even tone. "Ino is one of the smartest people from out old school, and Shino has saved my life number of times!"

"There are always exceptions to the standards," Draco explained, thinking she would realize he didn't mean to insult them.

Hinata didn't get to apologize, for 'yelling' at him, because in walked the three adults.

Once Lucius, Narcissa, and Hiashi sat down, two small creatures popped in. Hinata had no idea what they were. Lucius called one Dobby and the other Robby. He ordered them to retrieve the food.

When they came back, both had plates of lunch food with them. There where some sandwiches, some type of soup, and some other foods Hinata didn't recognized.

They all started to eat, Hinata only having a bowl of their Chicken noodle soup. (do wizards and witches eat that? I don't know what they eat really so...)

"So hinata, when do you think someone should get married? What age? And What about children? How many do you want?" Narcissa asked out of the blue.

This of course took Hinata by surprise, so she blushed.

"Umm, Well I think people should wait until after they finish school to get married. So that be 18, at least but I think they should be in their twenties. I like Children, so maybe two or three," She managed to not stutter so much.

"Three! I think you and Draco should have more then three! I couldn't have anymore children after Draco, so I want lots of Grandchildren!" Narcissa beamed.

Blushing Draco said, "Mother! No one is even sure me and Hinata will be together, Her and her father are still trying to decide, between like five families!"

"I know Draco, but you two look so cute together!"She gushed.

The two pre-teens (they are like 12 they are turning 13) blushed.

"Aww see! Look Hiashi, Lucius! They where made for each other!"

The rest of lunch went on like that, Draco and Hinata blushing while Narcissa gushed about them.

The adults wanted to talk again, so Draco lead Hinata to the "Floo room," Where they originally met.

"Soo, Hinata is there anything you want to know about me? Your dad told me a little about you," Draco questioned.

"umm, ano... Why where you angry earlier?"

"Oh, that. Well my friend Blaise Zabini, he told me that you might marry him, instead of me, and at first we where joking around about who would end up with you, but we started to fight, not really over you, but over which of use was better," Draco blushed as he explained.

Hinata blushed of course.

Her and Draco's fathers walked in. They all said good bye. And Hinata left through the Floo first.

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed. **

**P.S. I'm still sick and in need of review to get better :)**

**P.S.S. Don't worry about all the Draco blushing parts, he isn't going soft, and he doesn't really like her yet either. He is just a little if-y (as my mom would say, means not sure) about the whole possible newest Mrs. Malfoy thing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to say thank you to all my readers, by updating earlier.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I own nothing but the plot**

"Oh, that. Well my friend Blaise Zabini, he told me that you might marry him, instead of me, and at first we where joking around about who would end up with you, but we started to fight, not really over you, but over which of use was better," Draco blushed as he explained.

Hinata blushed of course.

Her and Draco's fathers walked in. They all said good bye. And Hinata left through the Floo first.

It only took her father a few seconds to come through the Floo after Hinata.

"Hinata, Dinner with the Notts will be at six, it's about two now so, be ready to leave at five-thirty," Hiashi instructed after composing himself from his floo trip.

"Yes sir, "Hinata was about to bow and then turn to leave when her father decided he needed to say something else.

"You ,surprisingly haven't disappointed me, yet. Keep it that way and maybe you'll have a say on which of the boys you marry," He turned away and didn't wait for her normal bow.

Thinking about what her father said Hinata walked the other way in the hallway, away from her father. She just wandered around the castle.

Until she ran in to an older women, probably a teacher. She had light gray hair, which was tucked in the tiny hat she wore. She was dressed in a long black dress with a sleeveless dark brown/green sweater, unbuttoned.

"Hello, you must be Hiashi's Daughter," the women greeted Hinata.

"Hello, yes. I'm Hinata. And you are?" Hinata innocently asked.

Smiling, the women introduced herself, "I'm Professor McGonagall, your transfiguration teacher."

"Ohh, Hello Professor," Hinata bowed, realizing this women was her only hope at living in the ninja world.

McGonagall chuckled, "No need to bow, Hinata."

"Umm Professor? About the things, you have, From my clan?-" She was cut off.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble but your mother was a friend of mine, and she asked me to do what I am doing now. She told me that only you could get them, but also that you would have to spend a few years here to do it. She had everything planned out, so it would work out best for you, and your sister. I can't say to much right now, with your father being at Hogwarts, but know it will all work out," McGonagall explained.

Hinata looked down disappointed that she couldn't just retrieve the items, but also happy that her mother loved her enough to anger the entire Hyuuga clan.

She decided to walk back to her room and get ready, maybe even get Ino and Temari help her.

"I'll see you later Hinata, once you and your father are finished with your meetings you and your friends will be tutored, by me, and Severus. Some of the other teachers might help too, but it will mainly be us two," McGonagall turned and left.

"HINATA! How did it go? Did we dress you right?" Ino questioned, as she ran down the hallway towards Hinata.

"Umm, alright. Our hosts seemed pleased with me."

"Well, we should get you ready for the next one. When is it?" Ino asked, pulling Hinata to her room. "Temari is waiting in your common room, reading or something."

"At six, so three and a haft hours, but I'm meeting my father at five-thirty," Hinata explained.

"Well we better get started, we need to find you a new kimono, and do your hair. Oh! And do your make up, I'm thinking something more classy, not really hot, but more so beautifully, which is way better to be," Ino sounded so excited, even if she didn't know what the meetings where about, she was just happy about the girly time.

"Thank you Ino-chan. With out yours and Temari's help I would probably look like a clown," Hinata joked.

"Hinata, you look gorgeous, with out trying, you didn't need our help, but it's fun helping you so don't make us stop, OK? And plus I bet you would be a sexy clown!" Ino said, kidding. But she meant every word.

Hinata ended up wearing her mother's kimono. When her mom was Hinata's age she wore it to her older sister's wedding. It was a light, not to bright green, with darker green lining. The belt matched the lining but it tied in the front, and the ends landed at her knees. On each of the ends, there was a fan, with one red dot in the center. Temair really liked the dress, it reminded her of her own fan.

Hinata decided she didn't need and bad luck, so she tucked her Omamori in to the right side of her belt. This specific Omamori was a gift from her sister, Hanabi for her birthday last year. It was made especially made to woard off bad luck. The amulet's covering is deep red, with a colorful humming bird on it, the prayer sewn on the other side.

She hoped it would work, and she didn't make a complete fool of herself.

**Thanks for reading. And reviewing?**

**I'm still sick, I have been for the last three chapters...**

**But if there is a couple you want to see, you can tell me. I don't know who it's going to be yet, so I'll decide later. I don't know when, but yeah. **

**I wanted to let some of you know that I sometimes I reply to your reviews. But not all of them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so my laptop is broken, well at least it is now-while I'm typing this... If your reading this then it is fixed!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Even when Draco got kinda OOC... I may or may not fix that later on, I don't really know yet.**

**I own nothing! Sides the plot...**

Now, looking at her kimono, Hinata realized it wasn't just the fans Temari liked about this kimono. The colors of the dress are the same greens from Shikamaru's jacket. Remembering the fact that she could very well take him away from Temari, Hinata almost wished she would stay here. Almost, she still could end up with Sasuke, and be in the village. Sasuke is not the person she wanted to marry, ever but if she ended up with him, she could still be around her friends. And Sakura might finally realize she is meant for Naruto. Everyone would be happy, besides maybe Sasuke and her.

Hinata never really thought she would want to marry Sasuke, but she also never thought he would be one of her choices.

Deciding that there wasn't a point in thinking about what could happen, since she had no idea about how to retrieve the items.

"Hinata it's time, for you to go! Don't want you to be late!" Ino gushed.

"Hurry up, Hinata" Hiashi said, annoyed.

"Yes, Father." Hinata scurried to his side, not wishing to anger him.

They walked to the fireplace, Hiashi called out, "Nott's Residence" as he threw the flow powder.

Hesitating, for a couple seconds, Hinata fallowed after him.

When the flames finally died, Hinata looked around at her surroundings. There where two other men in the room, besides the head Hyuuga, and a boy.

Hinata noticed that the boy was skinny, skinner then Draco, who was rather skinny. He wasn't boyishly handsome, like Draco either. His teeth where his main problem. But with age, and growth, he could be very ruggedly handsome.

One of the two men was the boy's father, and the other was his grandfather. If they were any indication, then the youngest Mr. Nott would have his fair share of admirers.

"Ahh, Miss. Hyuuga, it is a pleasure to have you in our home," The eldest man greeted. "I am Joseph Nott, Young Theodore's grandfather. And This is Theodore's father, Richard."

"It is an honor to be welcomed into your home," Hinata bowed, playing the part of a princess, in a country that is not her own.

"Hmmm," Richard smirked, pleased.

"Father, Grandfather, Mr. Hyuuga. I believe that now is a good time to start dinner, the house-elves should be done soon," Theodore suggested.

"Yes, yes. Theo is right, of course. Please allow me to escort, you Lady Hinata," Joseph joked, in the most polite way Hinata had ever seen.

"Grandfather, If I didn't know any better I would think, you were the one, looking for Hinata's hand in marriage," Theodore teased he's Grandfather. Somehow managing to keep a cold look on his face, that matched his fathers, but contrasted greatly with his Grandfather's happy grins.

"Haha! If only I was so lucky! But your right I suppose, you should be asking to escort Lady Hinata," Joseph grinned, as he pulled Theodore closer to Hinata's side.

Theodore pushed his elbow out, for Hinata to hold as he lead them to dinner.

They reached the dinning room, and he pulled Hinata's chair out for her, being the gentlemen. As the three men, watched and quietly discussed the possibly fate of the two teens.

Dinner confided of Joesph joking, and teasing, Hiashi and Richard talked, and Hinata and Theodore speaking every once in a while.

**I finally updated! Sorry it took longer then I thought it would, and sorry it's kinda short. **

**So when ever I read about Theo and his father, their always mean. His father is a Death Eater, so it makes sence, but I thought it would be more fun if Theo's grandfather was fun, and nice. I thought I should explain...**

**Reviews and suggestions are appreciated, And you can still vote on who ends up with who!**


	8. author's note

Sorry this isn't a chapter update, I've been a little busy and haven't had any

motivation to write. I really like the idea of this story and don't want it to

die. So if anyone is interested in taking this story from me please message me.

I'm open to giving it to someone, out right. You can rewrite the entire thing,

or just update it. I will look the profiles and stories of everyone who messages

me. And reply to anyone that is interested. I would also be available for help to

whoever gets the story and whoever asks for it, if you want ideas or want

someone to check out something you're writing. I realize that I'm better at the

ideas, and plan, not the action.

So please private message me, review this chapter, or email me if you're

interested.

You can email me at maddykay aol . com


End file.
